Out Of The Darkness
by InuFan246
Summary: Kagome is a police-woman tring to stop a killer that's on the loose. Will she find love in this killers cold heart or end up his next victim?
1. The Killer

This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy.

SETTING- The setting is in present day New York, little different I know, but just hang in there

Chapter One-The Killer

A lone stranger walked down the dark dreary sidewalk. He was familiar with this part of town. Even though it was almost 1:00a.m. cars still flew by, and shops were still open. Welcome to the city that never sleeps. The man, in his black business suit leaned up against a building. He always wore a suit when conducting "business". He waited there until he saw a woman pass by. She took a turn down the sidewalk, which lead her to a small alley way. The man in the suit followed her, being sure not to be seen. The woman turned around, realizing she had made a wrong turn, but when she turned around the man in the business suit was blocking her way. He slowly pulled out a gun, and aimed at her head. "Please don't shoot sir" the woman said while begging on her knees. The man in the suit showed no emotion. He pulled the trigger 3 times, leaving her lifeless corpse lying on the ground. The man then placed the gun back in his suit and, placed a red rose on the young woman's body. He then walked out of the alley way, and back on the sidewalk, his long white hair dangling in the wind as he walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a young police officer ran into the alley way with the dead woman. Other officers had already gotten there, and were already taking the body away. "What happened here detective?" the young officer asked. A detective turned around, "Please Kagome you've known me long enough, you can call me Miroku" Kagome kept a stern look on her face, "Well?" Miroku sighed, "We're not sure, we just found a dead body here, and this" Miroku held up a rose. Kagome gasped, "It's that killer, he leaves a rose at every crime scene, kinda like his mark" Miroku nodded, "Well, there's nothing left to do here, why don't you come with me, we can get some coffee or something" Kagome sighed, "No thanks, I'm going to go back to the station, see if there is anything to do there" Miroku stopped her, "Kagome, you've been working way to hard lately, why don't you take the day off" Kagome sighed, "Ok, I guess your right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, hope you liked chapter 1, I'll update once I get some reviews


	2. A Strange Meeting

Chapter Two- A Very Strange Meeting  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome inched her way through the bustling New York crowd. It was lunchtime, so everyone in the town was out, or so it seemed that way to Kagome. She finally reached her apartment complex.

"Home sweet home" she said with a heavy sigh. She walked up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked her door, and walked in. Kagome threw her police hat on the floor, spread her arms out, and fell down on her bed. "Maybe a day off will do me some good" Kagome thought to herself.

Knock Knock

Kagome sat up, "Who could be at the door?" she though. She then said a loud, "Come in, it's open." Miroku appeared through the door holding a bag. "Oh, Miroku, what a...pleasant surprise" Kagome said, still surprised and confused. Miroku held out a bag, "Picked you up some food, thought you might get hungry" Kagome took the bag, "...Thanks" she replied. "Well, um...I might as well get going then" Kagome replied, "Thanks Miroku, see you tomorrow" Miroku closed the door and Kagome listened as he walked down the stairs. Miroku was a nice guy, just not really her type, besides, when he was handing her the food, she could swear she felt a hand inching toward her....maybe it was just her. Kagome didn't even bother eating her food. She spread out on her bed, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Kagome was awakened by a blood curtailing scream. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Wh..What was that?" she said sleepily. She gulped, "It's my duty as an officer to check this out." Kagome didn't have to change, because she still had her uniform on. She softly opened her door and walked one floor down. She glanced around, "Nope....nothing" she said to herself. She walked another floor down and looked around again. This time she noticed, one of the apartment doors was opened. She quietly walked in; her gun was in her hand, ready to fire. She crept around the apartment, "Hellooo, anyone here?" she said softly. "I must be hearing things" Kagome turned around and screamed. In the bathroom, was the lifeless body of a man. He was facedown in the bath tub, it was filled with blood. "Admiring my work are you?" the haunting voice echoed through the room. Kagome slowly turned around to see a man in a black business suit facing her. The room was so dark, she could only make out his figure, but she couldn't get a good look at his face. "Di..did you..do this?" Kagome said to him referring to the man in the tub. The man in the suit sighed, "Afraid I did, nothing personal you know, someone payed me to kill him and I did it" Kagome gasped, "How on earth could you do something like that?" The man seemed to have some sadness in his voice, not the voice of a crazy killer, "Let's just say...I'm not proud of it....what's your name?" Kagome gulped, "Ka..gome" Then man nodded, "Kagome huh, well you can call me....Inuyasha" Kagome, then remembering she was standing in front of a killer, pulled out her gun, "You are under arrest for murder" The man in the suit sighed, "Till' we meet again Kagome" the room suddenly got very dark, and then was light again, but then man was nowhere to be seen. All that was left, was a rose left at Kagome's feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Very strange I know, but it will all piece together, please review!


	3. A Very Busy Night

Thank you for the reviews. If you tried to review under an anonymous name, I'm sorry. I had the controls on to block anonymous names, but I turned it off. Thank you SilverWingedAngelGoddess for bringing that to my attention. Ok, on to chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Three- A Busy Night  
  
Kagome stood outside her apartment, she had called the police. It had been only a couple of hours since the murder....and the encounter with the murderer. Kagome leaned up against the wall to her apartment building, still examining the crimson-red rose the murderer had left. She was still confused. When she had talked with him she didn't feel terrified or scared.....she felt...happy. Kagome shook her head of such thoughts, "Keep thinking like that and they'll put me in a mental hospital" she said to herself.  
  
She looked up the street to see the flashing lights of squad cars and an ambulance. They screeched to a halt right outside the apartment. Two paramedics ran into the apartment to retrieve the body. Miroku got out of one of the cars and ran over to Kagome, "Kagome, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Kagome replied, "Miroku, I'm fine. You have to remember I'm a police officer, I can take care of myself." Miroku nodded, "Ok, ok, just making sure you were ok, so what happened?" Kagome quickly hid the rose she had in her hands behind her back, "I woke up to a scream, and I investigated. When I went into the man's apartment, he was dead in his bathroom." Miroku nodded, "You didn't see anyone did you?" Kagome looked a little tense, "Um..no of course not." Miroku starred at her for a moment, not sure if to believe her, "Ok, Kagome, I believe you. I'm going upstairs to investigate." As soon as Miroku left, Kagome sighed in relief. "That was close.....hold on, did I just cover up for the killer?" she thought to herself, "Why did I do that.....I need to take a walk, maybe that will bring me to my senses."  
  
So Kagome left the crime scene, which was once her peaceful apartment. She just went a few blocks down, when she heard something coming from a nearby alley. She stopped to listen. "Listen to me! You will do as told, you have to kill that girl, she could be a threat to our whole plan!" a deep voice commanded. Another voice replied, "You mean Kagome, she isn't a threat." The deep voice got louder, "Did I ask for your opinion? You'll do as you are told!." Kagome then heard one gun shot. She was scared, she was an officer of the law, of course, but she usually went after the bad guys, not the other away around. She hid behind a building and watched as the man in the suit came out of the alley. "So it's him, he wants me dead." Kagome decided to take him down, she ran out from behind the building, gun ready, but the man was gone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning Kagome arrived at the police station. She decided she would tell Miroku about the two men she had heard talking behind the ally, but when she went in his office, he wasn't there. "Strange....not like Miroku to be sick" Kagome thought. She decided to ask someone. She went to the secretary of the station, Sango. "Sango, you know where Miroku is?" Sango replied, "Yeah, he's in the hospital, apparently he has some wounds." Kagome gasped, "Oh my god, from what?" Sango shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you go check on him." Kagome nodded, she ran outside and pulled over a taxi. "Where too lady?" the driver asked. "The hospital" Kagome responded.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I'll leave you there to think a little. There is going to be a twist at the end, so I left you a hint to it in this chapter, please review! 


	4. The Death

Authors Note- Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been out of town. Thank you so much for the reviews. Now, on with Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3- The Death

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the taxi cab worrying about Miroku. She wasn't sure how bad the wounds were so maybe she was just working herself up over nothing, but what if they were bad.  
  
The taxi cab came to a stop outside a huge hospital building. "That'll be $15.75" he said reading the price off the meter. Kagome pulled out some money from her pocket and handed him a twenty, "Keep the change" she said stepping out of the cab and hurriedly walked into the hospital.  
  
Once in the building the smell of blood and sickness filled Kagome's nose. "Ehu" Kagome said, almost gagging. There was a young woman behind a desk up ahead. Kagome walked over to her desk and stood there for a moment. The woman didn't notice her; she was too busy answering phone calls. Kagome coughed slightly to try and get the attention of the woman. Again, she went unnoticed. Kagome was starting to get a little irritated. "Excuse me..." she said poking the woman on the shoulder. The woman just put a finger up to signal "just a moment." Kagome sighed and waited. The woman finally put down the phone, "Yes can I help you?" she asked. Kagome sighed, "Finally" she thought. She then said aloud, "I'm looking for a patient here at the hospital that goes by the name of Miroku." The woman looked on her computer her face suddenly looked very sad. "I'm very, very sorry dear. He died while in surgery, just a few hours ago." Kagome didn't move, she was too shocked to answer. She gulped, "...he died..." The woman now looked terribly sad and held Kagome's hand, "I'm afraid so, his injuries were very serious."  
  
Kagome ran out of the hospital, tears running down her face. She just couldn't believe it. She ran down the busy sidewalks, bumping into tons of people, but she didn't even notice. She ran into an alley way, away from the crowd and cried.  
  
Kagome awoke in the same alley way. "I must have fallen asleep" she said softly. Her tear stained face looked around, it was night time. She sighed, "I better be getting home" she said in a very gloomy tone. Suddenly a wind picked up, sending shivers down Kagome's back. Kagome turned around too look behind her, but no one was there. When she turned back around though, a tall figure stood right in front of her. It was that man....Inuyasha. Kagome stumbled back, she looked at him, his face was stiff showing no emotion. "Kagome, I'm here to warn you, you are in grave danger. You need to get out of this city." Kagome didn't move her eyes off him.

_Why is he saying this?   
Is he going to kill me?_

Kagome finally built up enough courage to ask, "Why are you saying this, aren't you the one who wants to kill me?!" her gun was by her side, her hand ready to draw it. Inuyasha's face didn't change, "You've been warned" he then got very close to Kagome, staring down at her, "Please leave Kagome, I don't want to see you get hurt." A flash of smoke filled the air, and all that was left in Inuyasha's place was the signature red rose.  
  
Kagome walked back to her apartment, the words still ringing through her head.

_You need to leave the city   
Please leave Kagome; I don't want to see you get hurt_

Kagome was very confused, "Why didn't he kill me, just the other day I heard him talking about killing me in the alley. Better question, why didn't I shot him, it was my job as an officer.....I just couldn't...." Kagome stumbled up the stairs still thinking about it. She unlocked her apartment, layed her things down, and went strait for her bed. So much had happened in one day, it was almost unbearable. Kagome fell asleep that night, a tear rolling down her face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'll try to update again very soon, please read and review. I don't like flames, but if you must....


	5. Authors Note

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE...Hey everyone. I just wanted to apoligize for the awful lack of updates. I've been busy with school work, sports, computer problems, and any other excuses you can think of. I am though, going to finish up all the fics I currently have withen this and next week. So expect updates reguraly from now on! Thanks!

                                                                                        -InuFan246


End file.
